The Debtors
by Barbacar
Summary: A Cuphead fanfiction. A look at the various debtors who owed the Devil their souls, and why they'd sign them away.


Many residents of Inkwell Isles have bargained with the Devil for various reasons. But for what reasons would they sell their soul? Let's find out:

* * *

 **Goopy Le Grande:**

Goopy was a blob of goo, just like any other. He oozed around like any other blob, bouncing all around the forest. Like any other blob, he was practically indestructible, able to reform from nearly any damage. Unlike most other blobs, though. That wasn't enough for Goopy. Simply being _practically_ unable to die wouldn't suffice, he wanted to be _entirely_ unkillable.

So, he went to see the fellow who seemed like he could make a solution to that problem, the Devil himself. The Devil offered him eternal life (though he didn't quite specify what kind of eternal life, not that Goopy cared), with a small price. Goopy just had to sign over his soul, and his face would be set in stone forever.

Goopy sold his soul without a second though (he figured he wouldn't need one if he was going to live forever anyway) and went right back to oozing around the forest, content that nothing could defeat him.

* * *

 **The Root Pack:**

County fairs in Inkwell Isles are similar to those in many other places, except for the notable difference that the vegetables can talk. And since they can talk, evidently they can think. And since they can think, of course they're gonna want to get the coveted blue ribbon. One garden's vegetables in particular wanted it bad, but they were far to small to even get third place, let alone first.

They tried everything, from different fertilizers to different soils, but they never seemed to grow more than the tiniest bit. There was only one other option they had left to try.

Three vegetables, a potato, an onion, and a carrot, met one night with a plan to contact the Devil and see if he had something that could make them grow. The leader of the trio, a vegetable named Psycarrot, used his strange mental powers, along with some rusty garden tools, to contact the Devil and ask him for a deal.

The Devil was willing to make a deal. for the low, low price of their immortal souls, he'd give them a fertilizer that would make them grow so big that they'd win every contest they entered for the rest of their lives. The three talked it over with each other, and eventually decided to take the deal, though Weepy the onion was a lot more reluctant than the other two. Soon, they towered over even the biggest pumpkins and zucchinis, and they'd never get last place again.

* * *

 **Ribby and Croaks:**

Ribby and Croaks were a prizefighting pair of brothers, always ready for a scrap wherever and whenever. They perfected such moves as the Lilypad Lob, the Amphibian Assault, and the Frog Flog. However, no matter what techniques they tried, they never seemed to do that well in fights. Whenever they entered a tag team tournament, they were lucky to even get seventh place.

The brothers decided that there had to be a way for them to win. So, they called the Devil up one day and asked him if he knew a thing or two. He told them that he knew of a joint they'd do great at. A riverboat by the shore full of flies. There, they'd definitely be able to squash the competition. All they had to do was sign their souls away, and he'd even throw in a new move they could learn as a bonus.

The frog brothers accepted the offer without a second thought, and before long they were reigning champs of the fly circuit. They beat everybody they fought, and the crowd loved it, not even seeming to notice that their opponents sometimes went missing after the fight.

* * *

 **Hilda Berg:**

Hilda Berg was an amateur astrologist who loved all things revolving around the sky. From clouds, to birds, to stars to all kinds of aviation devices. But one thing she wanted most of all, was to be able to fly on her own, without needing a vehicle.

She tried everything she could think of. She made wings out of paper, wood, burlap, even glass, but none of them flew right. She tried flapping her arms, but that didn't work either. She even shot herself out of a cannon once (Well, more than once actually, it was pretty fun), and though that definitely got her airborne, it wasn't for very long.

Not knowing what else to try, Hilda contacted the Devil and asked him if he had anything that would make her fly. He told her he had a way to get her flying high and mighty. She just had to follow a specific set of instructions that he'd tell her as soon as she give him her soul.

Hilda thought about it for a moment, then decided to do it. After carefully following the instructions, she had found that she had transformed into a blimp. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but she didn't mind much. Now she could fly wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted, without having to worry about fuel or helium. Maybe she could study the stars and moon more closely, and see if there was anything else she could transform into.

* * *

 **Cagney Carnation:**

Cagney Carnation looked much like any other flower. He was small, colourful, and not very threatening. Not for lack of trying, though, because he wanted more than anything to be threatening. To be scary. To terrorize the land, to strike fear in everybody's hearts. But, no matter how scary he tried to be, nobody took him seriously.

It didn't take him long to turn to Old Scratch for assistance. The Devil agreed to make him big and scary, as long as he forked over, you probably guessed it, his soul. Cagney signed it away without a second thought, and within moments he went from a tiny flower to a towering plant, with sharp teeth and covered in thorns. He cackled with glee as he put down his roots and spread them far and wide, becoming ruler of the western isle.


End file.
